The 100 Year Wish
by DominoTyler
Summary: Just a little Draluna for 11-11-11. "Are you going to make a wish?" Was Draco worthy enough to make the wish he so wanted to? Read and find out. :


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other recognizable material!**

I realise that these characters did not live during 2011. Just ignore that fact, alright? ^^

...

Contrary to popular belief, snow did not make one's hair look sweeter. It did not drift gently and land just so in your soft locks-rather, it fell in big globs, melting as soon as it touched, causing one's hair to be damp in certain areas and dry in others, creating an odd, not particularly attractive 'do.

I noticed this with mild amusement as Pansy shook out her usually very nice hair, thinking the snow made her look any nicer to me. It wasn't going to happen, for I, begrudgingly, had my eye on someone else.

That someone else had her eyes fixed firmly on the sky. I'd once been told that this wonderful girl could tell time perfectly by the position of the sun in the sky.

Luna Lovegood suddenly shut her eyes quickly, squeezing them tight, clenching her mittened fists. Tiny snowflakes flitted past, some landing on her face and melting immediately, adding to the splotchy rosiness of her cheeks, which, to me, was adorable. Her hair was incredibly light, so the snow seemed to disappear within it. Some flakes landed and stuck to her pale eyelashes.

When finally she opened her eyes, the snowflakes stayed, framing her eyes with glittering ice.

She noticed my watching her and smiled, waving me over to her.

I did so without regard to the thoughts of my friends, approaching her tentatively. "What?"

"Did you make your eleven eleven wish, Draco?" she asked me sweetly, running her mittened hand over her face, brushing away a few snowflakes.

"What nonsense are you on about?" I asked, though in a kind sort of voice.

"It's 11-11-11 today!" she exclaimed, her blue eyes lighting up. "November eleventh, 2011. This day won't come again for another one-hundred years! And we got to live through it. Isn't this wonderful?"

I hadn't even noticed the date today. All I'd noticed was the snow in November, and how angry it made me. Snow meant Christmas, and Christmas meant I'd have to return home.

"But the best part," Luna continued, looking up at the sun again, "is that at the eleventh hour, the eleventh minute and eleven seconds, you get to make a wish. Actually, you can make two wishes. Some people need a second chance, you realise." She gave me a pointed look that made me feel very uncomfortable. "I made my wish now, though it's said the second wish, the wish at night, is stronger, because that's when the stars come out. Which is why I'm going to stay up tonight and make my wish again. That way it'll be double strong. Are you going to make a wish?"

I wasn't expecting her to ask me any questions, which was bad, because I'd allowed myself to simply get lost in her words, all but completely ignoring the meaning of the sounds she uttered.

"No, I don't think so."

She shrugged. "Okay. I hope you have a happy 11-11-11." And then she skipped away, towards the frozen lake.

I had lied, of course. That night, I lay awake, unable to think for the thoughts of the day I was living through.

Once every one-hundred years. And I got to live through it.

I noticed my watch read 11:09, and I started to wonder.

I wondered about my strange relationship with Luna. The two of us had been talking recently. Since the war had ended and I'd become a neutral member of the Order's protection association, it had been far easier for me to talk to people such as Luna.

Everyone knew that I fancied her. I'd even accepted it. But I knew I wasn't worthy of being with her. I wasn't worth her time.

But still, I hoped.

So when my clock ticked to the eleventh second, I had my wish on my lips, uttered to the first star I saw:

"I wish I could be worthy of the life I wish to have with Luna."

I could only continue to wish that it might come true.

...

Short, but so is the time you have to make your wish! Make sure you've got it all ready! ^^

I hope you enjoyed my little story. I actually hadn't planned it to go this way, but I'd had the whole first few paragraphs planned, and nowhere to go afterwards...and I liked this idea for 11-11-11.

Well, happy 11-11-11 and Veterans day! And National Metal Day! Headbangers unite! ^^


End file.
